ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Woman Who Knew to Much
The Woman who Knew to Much is the 37th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the seventh episode of the fourth season. It will premier on the 25th of October 2013. Plot The episode begins in Rook's Spaceship heading for Nemorisali. Gwen: So Ben what do we do when we meet this Amaurana. Ben: We ask her about how Control Freak was born what he wants and who defeated him. Kevin: Don't forget how she stays alive so long how does she anyway. Gwen: Kevin where not here on a personal visit and anyway rumour has it she uses magic to stay alive. Kevin: Then why don't you. Gwen: Becuase I don't want to see those around me die. Rook: We are here. Ben and co landed on the planet Nemorisali. They left the spaceship to see what they were in for but what they saw was just as surprising. Gwen: its...its so beautiful. Ben: I have never seen anything like it. Ben and co looked on to see a lush planet with purple grass blue dirt the sky was pink with mountains all around water flowed through the middle of town and the people seemed peaceful. Kevin: Its pretty hardcore here. Gwen: I've never seen anything so beautiful. Rook: We cannot get distracted we must find Amaurana. People: Amaura what do you want with Amaurana. Gwen: We need her help. People: With what. Ben: Why are they all talking at the same time. Gwen: Telepathic link. Ben: Let the superhero deal with this. Kevin: Where doomed. Ben: Look we are here to talk with Amaurana because Earth is being attacked by Control Freak. People: Who is Control Freak and why is our mistress needed for this. Gwen: Because she has something to do with 6 warriors who defeated him long ago. People: Do you mean the darkness. Gwen: Yes. People: Aaaaaaahhhhh you brought him here where doomed. All the citizens ran away and soon Amaurana revealed herself. Amaurana: How could you do this. Ben: We didn't bring him here Amaurana we need to speak with you. Amaurana: Fine I will give you 10 minutes. LATER Amaurana: How is this possible when the warriors destroyed him he was sent back into his dimension and could'nt get out. Gwen: Well he just showed up kidnapped Ben and impersonated him we noticed he changed to a human form called Control Freak and is continuously attacking us. Amaurana: The darkness is known for evil and trickery he did the same to us. Ben: Us. Amaurana: Let me start from the beginning,Their were seven of us initally I only talked about the others so my cover wasn't blown their names were, Jacob who could manipulate fire, Arianna who could manipulate wind, Hydron who could manipulate water, Brick who could manipulate terra or Earth, Shallan who could manipulate light and Darkla who could manipulate darkness and I who could manipulate Magic we were the best of friends we fought evil and won we got stronger and evolved our evolutions made us so powerful until the day The Darkness came. Gwen: So it showed up out of the blue as well. Amaurana: Well no we heard of the darkness many times as the most powerful being imaginable, we thought of it as another opponent we were cocky. FLASHBACK Young Amaurana: Guys this doesn't feel right. Jacob: Don't be a baby its just a giant cloud of smoke. Hyron: I doubt it old chap this looks quite bad. Arianna: The winds of war are blowing I sense something. Brick: So do I babe lets destroy this punk. Shallan: My light can vanquish this darkness. Darkla: I won't be much help but I will try. Everyone: Lets do this. Amauran: The cloud of smoke revealed itself to be a hidious giant monster I won't tell you the details are disgusting. Jacob: Thats disgusting. Young Amaurana: Oh dear this is not gonna be good. Jacob: It doesn't matter Attack Activate Flames of Pyro. Jacob summoned a ball of fire in his hands and fired it but it bounced off. Arianna: I'll try Attack Activate Winds of Cyclondra. Arianna created a tornado sucking up the smoke to reveal its full body. Hydron: Thats quite disgusting indeed. Shallan: I can feel its anger pushing me away its evil dark power Attack Activate Orb of Light. Shallan summoned a giant ball of light inflicting severe damage on the darkness. Brick: Nice one Attack Activate Pumble Boulder. Brick fired a large boulder at it and it bounced off. Darkness: You think you can stop me with that. Darkla: It talked. Jacob: This isn't good. Darkness: I am your death your end your finsh this is where it all ends I came from my dimension to take yours I am single handedly the most evil and powerful being in all of creation their is no way of defeating me Attack Activate Diabolical Mega Blast. The Darkness fires a purple and black energy wave destroying Brick and Darkla. Brick: Nooo. Darkla: You will pay. They disapated. Jacob: Guys no. Arianna: Brick no my love. Hydron: He took them down in one shot. Shallan: Oh god theyr'e dead oh god. Young Amaurana: You will pay for that VESTRES MIHI VENTROLIN ACAPPESQUA. Amaurana Blasted the Darkness with a large beam of light. The Darkness then released a sonic wave blowing them all away. The Darkness: Dark Energy Void Attack. The Darkness released a dark energy wave destroying Shallan and Hydron. Amauana: No. Shallan: We failed my love. Hydron: Indeed we did my love but we had the best of times did'nt we good luck all our bodies no longer live. They soon disapated. The Darkness shot a beam of energy at Arianna and destroyed her. Arianna: I'll be their soon Brick destroy him. Jacob: Their gone Amaurana their gone we can't defeat it. Amaurana: There may be away Jacob (Sniffle) If I can get close I can activate the lock spell it will lock time around me and The Darkness and send him back to his world I can time lock him and he can't get out forever. Jacob: But it will destroy you. Amaurana: No quite the opposite it will lock me in time meaning I can't age or I will but only to a certain age and then I will stay the same. Jacob: But you wouldd really live out eternity alone. Amaurana: This demon is raining fire from the sky and Quikoz won't last we have to stop him from destroying this planet distract him be careful and stay alive I love you my fiance. Jacob: I love you to Attack Activate Gods of Fire. Jacob Summoned a sky of fire on top of the Darkness enveloping him in fire. Amaurana: ok here we go ZIAZ QWERIZAS DIANTHOS DERKOSIALS VERITAS ABSOLUTOS SAPHIRIAS QUIS OPTORMIA OVERLOS ABSOLUTOS ABSOLUTOS ABSOLUTOS GIGASUNOLIACTOPNDURAS ACTIVATUS. Amauran created a temporal tornado around herself and the Darkness. Darkness: You power is nothing Jacob Attack Activate Absolute Destruction. The Darkness shot a beam of Darkness into Jacob destroying him. Amaurana: No Jacob Nooooooo. Jacob: Sorry my love I couldn't stop him. Jacob disappeared. Amaurana: This is the end filth your going back where you belong. The Darkness: What is this my power is being absorbed. Amaurana: It will all be gone soon you will be an empty shell and back in your dimension. Darkness: Nooooo. The Darkness wrapped its filthy arms around her. Darkness: You come to swine. Amaurana: Not this time. Amaurana Shot a beam of light into the Darkness blasting him into his portal and closing it. Amaurana fell to the ground and the people gathered around her. People: You have saved us Amaurana Nemorasali thankyou. NORMAL TIME Older Amaurana: They thanked me for saving them and renamed the planet after my last name Nemorasali I lives out my life until I hit 70 and I stopped ageing its been a million years since then but I still remeber each of them dying in front of them. Gwen: That was such a sad story I can't believe it. Ben: How horrible if we don't stop him that is what is going to happen to us. Control Freak then Appeared in her house. Control Freak: Interesting story my dear now then its time to take the trash out. Control Freak shot darkness at Amaurana Ben changed into Armodrillo and took the hit but blew apart her house knocking everyone outside. Ben changed back due to the damage. Gwen: Ben. Ben changed into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: I'm sick of you. Control Freak: As am I of you its time to take drastic action. Control Freak morphed into his Hydra forme and shot dark energy at Gwen, Kevin and Rook knocking them out. Control Freak then blasted Astrodactyl changing him back to Ben and knocking him out. Control Freak (Hydra Forme): Now then you. Amaurana: I may be old but I can still fight the likes of you ANIMO ARINA DING HING JUSTINOK JAAAKORIS. Amaurana shot at the Hydra forme knocking it down. it then retaliated by hitting her with its three tails knocking her down. Each head then went on either side and the middle head on top of her. Control Freak (Hydra Forme): Now then its time for you to join your filthy friends Attack Activate Absolute Destruction oh the same attack I used to kill your fianc'e. Amaurana: I welcome death to be with them once more. Control Freak let loose recurring energy wave obliterating her. Control Freak changed back into his human form opened a portal and used telekinesis to drag Ben and co in. Control Freak: Let the Nightmare Begin Hahahaha. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 08:09, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Major Events *Amaurana makes her debut *Amaurana is killed by Control Freak. *Ben and co learn who Control Freak is and how he was defeated before. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Zed *Amaurana Nemorisali Villains *Control Freak Aliens Used *Armodrillo *Astrodactyl Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 4 Episodes